


Despite What People Think, You're Adorable

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz calls Mack adorable and he reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite What People Think, You're Adorable

“You are adorable.”

The words slipped out of Fitz’ lips before he realized what he was saying. They caught the attention of the other man working in the garage.

“What did you say, Turbo? I’m adorable?”

Mack had a perplexed look on his face at the description.

The engineer was blushing but nodded his head.

“How on earth did you reach that conclusion?”

Fitz placed his tablet down on the table then moved closer to the mechanic so he could explain himself.

“Well, some of the things you do like make the mini-Lola with the mini-Coulson could be classified as adorable. Then when you pout, that’s definitely adorable. Things like that really.”

The Scotsman shrugged.

Of course, there were other things he wouldn’t mention: how Mack looks at him when he thinks Fitz is busy focusing on the project at hand, when he gets wrapped up in one of the games or when he wins a bet with Hunter.

“Well if you think so then I must be, Turbo.”

Mack was secretly pleased because it told him that Fitz saw past the stereotypes. He knew people thought he was a Neanderthal because of his physical appearance and how he works on cars.

Shrugging again, Fitz didn’t see any point in disagreeing so he turned back to his work.

“If I’m the only one who sees it then that’s better for me.”

Mack smirked, seeing the perfect opportunity to do something he’s been wanting to do for awhile.

“Why? Planning on keeping that all to yourself?”

The engineer was already picking up where he left off, so he spoke absentmindedly,

“Yes, that’ the plan.”

Taking the tablet gently from Fitz’ hands and ignoring his protest, Mack put it out of reach before trapping the man against the wall.

“I need that.”

“Not right now, you don’t.”

“I don’t? Care to explain.”

“Think I’ll have you occupied for awhile.”

Mack leaned in slowly, giving the other man a chance to back out but when he didn’t move, he brushed his lips against the engineer’s.

Of course he was surprised but Fitz was pleased.

His hands found their way to the mechanic’s shoulders as he returned the kiss.

“Mmm….that’s nice.”

“Just nice, Turbo? Guess that means I need to kiss you again to improve your opinion.”

Neither man minded that, not at all.

It looked like Mack’s prediction came true as Fitz forgot all about his work as he found Mack was much more enjoyable than science.


End file.
